Crash and burn
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: iCarly is ruined when Freddie starts to do Valerie's webshow for her, so it is cancelled and Sam goes to work on Valerie's webshow. Better than it sounds. SEDDIE.


**Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly See how I did that? Amusing :P**

"How many people watched our web cast tonight?" Carly asked, picking up her spaghetti taco and taking a bite.

Carly, Sam and Spencer were sat by the Shay's computer, Spencer was fiddling around with the iCarly website settings and trying to figure out how many people had watched that night. The two girls sat beside him eating their spaghetti tacos. Suddenly, Spencer gave a sigh and looked sadly at the two friends.

"103" He said sadly, clicking off the webpage and leaving Sam and Carly speechless.

"Is that it?" Sam yelled

"Your joking!" Carly cried

Their web cast had never been the same without Freddie Benson, without him the green screen refused to work, the special effects were always in a frazzle and they always started late because it took Spencer ten minutes to figure out how to turn on the camera. Sam looked on sadly at her best friend and remembered Valerie's harsh words.

_iCarly's gonna crash and burn without Freddie. _

Sam didn't usually listen to skunk bags like her, but for once she had been right. Everything was messed up and they were getting less and less viewers every time. Carly looked up from her empty plate and started to speak.

"I say we do one last iCarly, then we say goodbye to the show"

Spencer and Sam's mouths simultaneously dropped open, they never thought the web cast would end so soon.

"We can't" Sam protested, slamming her plate down on the counter, causing Spencer to cringe and check to see if the plate had been broken.

"What are we going to do without Freddie! Answer? Nothing! We can't continue without him!" Carly yelled, she turned on her heels and ran up the stairs furiously. Spencer and Sam exchanged glances, it was truly the end of an era. Three friends had started up the web cast and only two of them had ended it.

--

The next day Sam arrived in the lobby of Bushwell plaza and accidentally crossed paths with Freddie, he gave her a half-hearted smile but she simply pushed past him and made her way up to the eighth floor where Carly lived. Sam burst right through the door, she never bothered to knock as she knew she was always welcome there. She took note of Carly sitting sadly on the couch flicking through the TV channels, moping. Sam looked over at Spencer drying plates in the kitchen and he had the same sad look upon his face.

"You ready to do this Carls?" Sam asked, sitting down beside the brunette.

"No" She mumbled "But lets get it over with"

She stood up and made her way up the stairs, Sam and Spencer following close behind. Once they reached the top Sam and Carly resumed their usual place in their studio and after a bit of trouble Spencer switched on the camera and the two girls looked sadly on into the camera lense.

"Hey whatever viewers we have left" Carly told the camera, a miserable expression was on her face and she didn't use the normal iCarly enthusiasm she normally did, Sam picked up from where she left off.

"Today is a sad day for iCarly, it's the last web cast ever" Sam said "So lets make it memorable, Right Carly?"

Carly nodded meekly as the two went to go start their first segment, which so happened to be _Messing with Lubert_. As she dialled the number to prank call him she remembered the day Sam had told Carly about the incident that had occurred at school, she had memorised Sam's words by heart.

_She wants to ruin iCarly so she can have the hottest show on the web._

Well, Valerie had it all. The hottest show on the web just like she wanted. Valerie had stolen Freddie away and pretty much ruined iCarly. A deep hatred ran through Carly's veins, Carly didn't often get angry but this was one of the rare times she did. All Carly Shay wanted was to end the web cast and leave iCarly behind for good.

--

The weekend had quickly passed and Sam found herself at her locker on a Monday morning, she grabbed a tediously boring book they were reading in English and was about to shut her locker when a photograph caught her eye. It was pinned to her locker and showed herself, Carly and Freddie smiling happily on the set of iCarly. Sam slammed her locker angrily and was about to furiously stomp to class, possibly tripping over Gibby on the way there, when she was stopped by someone she least wanted to see.

"So I heard you ended iCarly" The girl said, she made it sound more like a accusation than a question. She flipped her brunette hair behind her shoulders, strongly smelling of perfume and Sam scowled at her.

"What's it to you Valerie?" Sam angrily said, once more trying to push past her to make her way to English class. Once more Valerie blocked her way.

"Well, my offer is still open" Valerie answered

"What offer?" Sam questioned, trying to remember what offer Valerie could have possibly made her that she'd want.

"If you want to join my web cast, come to my house tonight and we can work on a script together and a new name" Valerie smiled evilly and handed Sam a piece of paper with her address clearly written in swirled, perfectly joined handwriting.

Sam pushed past her and for once Valerie didn't step in to block her way, Sam angrily made her way to her class. Why would she join her show just because she had left iCarly behind? She stopped outside English class, she was surprisingly early so had a lot of time to think about Valerie's offer. On second thought, why _wouldn't _she join the web cast? Carly was her best friend, she couldn't possibly mind that Sam would be moving on to new things. Best friends should be happy for each other. The piece of paper was screwed up in her palms and she unfolded it and stared at the address, maybe she would pay Valerie a little visit tonight and see what the Valerie show could do for her.

--

The wind blew through her blonde curls as she pulled her jacket closer towards her, the mischievous tomboy had told a lie about having to pick something up from the shop for her Mom to Carly and made her way over to Valerie's house. Loudly, the doorbell announced someone was at the door and a friendly woman answered smiling down on Sam. Sam believed she was an older version of Valerie and immediately guessed it must be her Mother.

"Oh hello, you must be Sam. Valerie told me you were coming, please do come in. I'm her mother" Valerie's Mom said happily, pulling the door open wider to let Sam in. Sam wiped her feet on the door mat and was given the directions to Valerie's room, she followed where Valerie's mother had instructed and was soon greeted by a smiling Valerie.

"I knew you'd come" Valerie smugly said, offering Sam a seat on a big purple inflatable chair. Sam happily took the seat and Valerie sat across from her in another purple inflatable chair, eyeing her, she crossed her arms and began to speak.

"So, you're interested in becoming my co-host." Valerie said, looking down at her perfectly polished nails.

"That I am" Sam answered as she looked around the huge room, it was big but appeared that Valerie shared it with no-one. A huge bed sat in the middle with a bedside table beside it, the bedside table held a big lamp and a few of her other items were littered on it such as books, a jewellery box and much more. Across from the bed was a huge television with big purple beads hanging down, slightly swaying from the breeze coming from the open window. Sam recognised this as the place Valerie shot The Valerie show.

"First things first" Valerie announced, interrupting Sam's thoughts "We need a new name if you're going to be my new co-host"

The two pondered over it slightly and after a while Sam clicked her fingers.

"How about just _Sam and Val?_ Like you first pitched it to me?" She asked, feeling slightly stupid she hadn't thought of it straight off.

Valerie beamed a huge white smile and nodded happily.

"We shoot on Friday, so memorize this script I typed up and be here on time, okay sweet pea?" Valerie handed Sam a script and the two began to go over it silently. Sam wondered whether this was a start of a new friendship.

--

Friday soon came, Sam dressed herself in a red long sleeved top with a white vest attached, the white decorated with red stars, a pair of skinny jeans and her favourite white converse. Checking her reflection in a long mirror in the bathroom, she pulled a small section of her hair back in its usual style. Her lines were ready in her head, her outfit was typically Sam, her blonde curls flowed free as usual and her stomach felt uneasy. Uneasy because she wondered if she was betraying her best friend, uneasy because she would have to face Freddie again after the rude way she had treated him only last Friday.

Sam bundled into her Mom's car as she drove her to Valerie's house, the radio playing a song and slightly soothed Sam's uneasiness, but only slightly. It didn't take long to reach their destination and Sam had arrived fifteen minutes early. Pleased with herself, Sam exited the car and waved off her Mom. The big white house stood before her as she fumbled clumsily with the gate trying to force it open, she once again rang the doorbell and was shocked when Freddie answered.

"What are you doing here Sam?" Freddie questioned, holding onto the door, weary of Sam and if she was there to injure him.

"Valerie didn't tell you? I'm her new co-host, so move it or lose it dork" She threatened, he re-collected his thoughts and had remembered Valerie briefly mentioning it. Freddie held the door open and Sam made her way in, he pointed out that Valerie had gone to a friends house to get her video camera back after they had borrowed it.

"What happened to your camera, tech geek?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mom broke it" He simply replied, leading Sam upstairs and then ushering her into the room she remembered from Monday, when she had been here not so long ago rehearsing lines with Valerie. Sam took off her denim jacket and dumped it on the bed, Freddie quickly snatched it up and hung it in a nearby closet where two other coats hung, one belonging to Freddie and the other to his girlfriend Valerie. The two teens stood and tension filled the room. Neither knew what to say and suddenly Freddie spoke up, cutting through the silence like a knife.

"You just deserted Carly then, didn't take you long. Eh Sam?" He cockily made a remark and Sam charged full speed towards him, Grabbing his dorky shirt and pushing him against the closet where her coat hung. His eyes filled with fear as she looked at him furiously, he knew what her temper was like and was foolish to set her off. Freddie suddenly didn't know what came over him, but he pushed his lips to her mouth and kissed her passionately, Sam looked shocked but soon her eyelids flicked shut and she let go of his shirt and kissed him back. The kiss was interrupted by a shriek coming from the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" A distraught Valerie cried, she had obviously just come back as she was clutching her camera tightly. Sam guiltily stepped back and Freddie started to stutter and try to explain himself.

"Val, wait, it was just a mistake. I swear!" He explained, guilt across his face as Sam's temper soon started up again.

"So, I'm just a mistake am I?" Sam heatedly questioned Freddie's comment, he looked at each girl and fell silent. Valerie noisily left the room in tears and Sam stomped down the stairs and out of the front door, Freddie stood in the middle of the room alone wondering which girl to go after and feeling a wave of guilt wash over him.

--

A loud rapping at the door could only just be heard past the sound of the blaring television as Sam's Mom waded through the mess on the floor of clothes, CD's and practically every item Sam owned. Sam looked over at her Mom as she placed herself of the end of Sam's bed.

"You have a visitor Sammy" Her Mom told her, previously Sam had not tore her gaze away from the cartoon playing loudly on the TV but grew interested at this visitor.

"Who is it?" She queried, raising an eyebrow.

"That Freddie Benson boy, he's sat downstairs" Her mother explained, The blonde girls eyes widened as she shooed her Mom out of the room making sure to utter a quick thanks. Sam looked down at her pyjamas and hurriedly rifled through her closet, searching for an outfit to wear. Out of the blue, she wondered why she cared what Freddie thought of her, but didn't stop searching. She pulled on some jeans and a hoodie and tugged a brush through her curls, checking her reflection in the hall mirror as she made her way down the stairs. Sure enough, Freddie Benson was sat on her white couch and she walked into the room and sat in an armchair across from him.

"Hey" He stuttered softly, Looking down at his shoes.

"Why are you here?" She replied rudely

He held back tears as he looked into Sam's piercing blue eyes, which were staring accusingly at him. She had obviously not forgotten the incident two days ago.

"Valerie broke up with me" He answered quietly

"So you think you can just accept me now, take me as your new girlfriend because Valerie no longer wants you? Because you're a two-timer who kisses other girls behind his girlfriends back?" She accused him, shooting up from her seat as she did so.

"Ex-girlfriend" He corrected, once again looking down at the floor.

"Whatever, I ask again, why are you here?!" Sam asked, her voice getting louder and louder with each word.

Freddie stood up so he was just about Sam's height, she towered a little above him but right now all he could think about was his confession that he simply had to make.

"I'm here because I think you need to know this Sam! Being with you again was amazing, you're funny, you're smart and you know what else? I think I'm falling in love with you!" He confessed, eye to eye with the girl as her mouth dropped open. She fell back into her chair and he sat on the arm of the chair beside her, taking her hand.

All of a sudden, Sam placed her lips on Freddie's for the second time and he began to run his hand through her hair. The kiss broke and he smiled, his hand cupped on the side of her face.

"I love you too" Sam softly said as he stroked the side of her face. Everything was just perfect in their lives right now, apart from one tiny thing, Valerie. Valerie could no longer keep them apart, and although Freddie had hurt her, she had unknowingly brought together a couple that would stay together until the end of time.


End file.
